


Summer is a Curse

by MikaIshi



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaIshi/pseuds/MikaIshi
Summary: All started with one night, two summers and ended up in cursed feelings.





	Summer is a Curse

Cold wind blew to the Streets of Chicago on the evening 12th January 2003. Pete pushed his hands deeper in the pockets of his washed out grey hoodie, during walking down Fullerton Avenue. Joe, Chris and him wanted to see a concert in the Fireside Bowl, a rising Band of New Jersey, they were called My Chemical Romance.    
Pete never listened to a song of them, he knew they released an Album but he hasn't  listened to it yet.    
They entered the room, the floor of the bowling hall was red and black, the stage was near the bar and parallel to the entry. A few Minutes was left until the Band started to Play, so Pete bought himself a drink, he found Joe in Time, then My Chemical Romance came on Stage.   
The Singer introduced the Band Members: "On the drums Matt Pelessier, second on the lead guitar and background Vocal Ray Toro, Third on the Rhythm Guitar and background Vocal too Frank Iero, last but not least on the Bass Mikey Way and myself Gerard Way."   
  
They started playing the Intro of their Album I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love. It was a really good guitar Solo and with the Feeling of something spanish.   
As the first real song the singer announced was **Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For Us Two**.    
This was the first Time Pete noticed the tall boy on the Bass. Mikey weared a Black Shirt and tight Black Jeans with a white belt, his Dirty blond hair reminded Pete on the Miami Beach and his Eyes were Green with grey and brown Accents. Honestly he was the most handsome Boy Pete has ever seen and then there was this weird, electrifying Moment when Mikey looked at him from the stage, it could be a second, it could be an eternity, the Gravity could be vanished and it wouldn't mean much to him. But it didn't matter and Pete didn't need this kind of thoughts in his already chaotic mind. There wasn't a Chance they could become friends or something like this, My Chemical Romance would became a big thing and his Band Fall Out Boy stucked in the Recording of there first Album. The Opportunities of Meeting him again are nearly not existing and how could you like a person like him, a broken Boy with bipolar disorder, less Confidence and nothing but dreams Inside.    
  
Maybe he would meet Mikey again, what if  this night was the beginning of their Story, maybe there would come many "What if's".

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I gave my best. I hope you enjoyed reading and I would be really nice when you comment this chapter.


End file.
